fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristen Archer
Kristen "Veil" Archer is a Mass Effect OC created and developed by Fera. She is an N7 Shadow and Lorelei's older sister. As a non-biotic she is heavily weapon based and, unlike her sister, Veil is much more serious and strict in personality. Despite her rough and cold personality, she is a rather decent person otherwise which shows when she's off-duty. History Veil keeps her pre-service history hidden for the most part but she has revealed more than Lorelei. Like Lorelei she was a colony child. Their father was in the Alliance and had met their mother while on shore leave. Due to not having a son, Veil's father took to treating her like the son he never had, teaching her to use sniper rifles. She grew up normally with the exception of weapons teaching, but there came a point where her sister was taken out of her life due to her manifesting biotics. Veil and Lorelei didn't meet again until a few years after Veil enlisted in the Alliance. Due to learning from a young age, Veil was a skilled marksman with sniper rifles and her skill was noticed. She refused promotions in rank and special assignments unless her sister was able to follow. Veil worked exceptionally hard to earn her place among the N7s, but she refused to accept this achievement unless her sister was considered. The two were accepted and began training as N7s. Their training and service was nothing out of the ordinary and once stable enough to be deployed, the sisters began their duties as N7 soldiers. Lorelei and Veil were often deployed together due to their ability to work well together and get good results. In 2185 Lorelei was deployed to Horizon and Veil followed. Veil was to help with technical issues and planted as a covert operative much like Lorelei to avoid suspicion. She was with her sister when the Collectors had attacked. Lorelei's biotics saved some of the colonists which Veil secured in a building. When Lorelei made an offensive, Veil was able to disarm a collector and use its rifle against it and the others. Her attacks were successful and she held the position until the Collectors managed to force the two apart. Veil ended up trying to flank the Collectors, leaving her sister's barrier to do so. While initially avoiding the seeker swarms thanks to her tactical cloak, Veil was paralyzed when it failed. Thanks to Shepard's interferance the Collectors didn't get Veil or her sister and the two were freed. Veil and Lorelei both had no impact on anything even if their reports backed up Kaidan Alenko's. Veil and Lorelei resumed normal service until 2186 when the Reaper Invasion began. Veil was deployed several times to the battlefield to combat the Reapers and Cerberus. She fought many battles alongside others of various origins. When the war was ended Veil took a personal leave to return to her home colony. Her father was KIA in Earth's prbit against the Reapers, but she held hope her mother was still alive. Upon returning home she found it hard to see the colony in such a bad state. Lorelei was impacted too which forced Veil to try and keep her sister's spirits up. When the two located their home they found evidence that heavily insinuated their mother's death. Unlike Lorelei, Veil couldn't handle this news. All of the negative emotions she'd been bottling up finally reached a boiling point and she had an outburst of frustration. Veil returned to active duty after helping around where she could in rebuilding. She was used for defensive purposes and guard duties until the galaxy was stable again. After that she resumed normal N7 duties. Personality Strict, dedicated, focused, mature and somewhat cold all have been used to describe Veil. She is disciplined and often found to be rather intimidating. Veil is good at hiding her emotions and doesn't often let them affect her duties. Even with all this considered she isn't completely unpleasant. Veil places a lot of importance on protecting others which in turn makes her very dedicated to her job as an N7. When she's off-duty Veil has been seen to smile more and adopt a more pleasant mood. While not to an extreme, she is happier and much easier to interact with when not pressured by her job. Powers and Abilities Veil exhibits great speed and agility after being conditioned through extensive training. She is very smooth with her movements and can move quickly and quietly through a battlefield. As expected of an N7 Shadow, Veil is highly trained with a monomolecular blade. *'Shadow Strike': Cloak and sneak behind your target to unleash a vicious sword attack. **While it is a devastating attack, Veil uses it for little more than quick elimination. It's power is strong due to extensive sword training. She will sometimes use it to bypass defenses (IE: Get around a metal shield or omni-shield). *'Tactical Cloak': Become invisible. **Has a longer duration and is used to sneak around undetected. Using this allows her to strike harder and make her aim more precise, doing more damage than she would otherwise. *'Electric Slash': Unleash a wave of electrical energy from your sword to stun and damage all enemies within its range. **Veil uses this power quite often to attack through solid objects and to take down shields/barriers. It is potent but inneffective at damaging armored foes. Non-Multiplayer Exclusive Powers: *'Cryo Blast': Flash-freeze and shatter unprotected enemies and slow down the rest. Weakens armor. **Veil uses this more or less to aide with sniping and make piercing armor even easier. Trivia *Veil was the first of Fera's N7 OCs to be created and developed. *She doesn't use her first name openly outside of the Alliance when on duty. She feels it's use could make it easier for others to figure her out and find things to use against her. *Veil is notably more relaxed and cheerful when around her sister when they're off-duty. *She is older than Lorelei by three years. *Veil knows the N7 Slayer, Vauner, through training in as an N7. They met when they were undergoing agility and swordplay training. *Veil amassed quite a collection of sniper rifles during the Reaper Invasion of 2186. *She prefers to use the N7 Valiant when it comes to sniper rifles. Gallery Veil_motion.png|Older doll of Veil before her armor customization changed. Veilsmalldoll.png|Small doll of Veil from a project. Webcam.png|Veil seen in the upper left with her old armor colors. Category:Fera Category:Fanbase Category:Mass Effect